Fair Shares
by Pippin the hobbit-elf
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir have always had a fair share in Everything, especially pranks. But what happens when one takes it too far? R&R! Dedicated to Jamie. Yes, I will Marry you
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the twins, or any recognizable characters. I don't own the tiredness I have, I don't own any sanity, I don't own my messy room, and I certainly don't own my brain, since I don't even have one. So, on with the story.

Fair Shares

By: Pippin the Hobbit Elf

Prologue

Elladan and Elrohir were your typical Elves: kind, calm, and always polite.

Well, alright, not really.

Actually those three words don't come close to describing them.

They were twins, and were quite often the cause of trouble in the Elven haven of Imladris. And, this very moment, they were kneeling behind a bush as an angry blonde haired Elf Lord marched past, muttering incoherently about punishments...or, something to that effect.

They sniggered under their breath as they slowly stood as the Elf turned a corner. Now was the time for them to sneak back to Lord Glorfindel's study and get back all of the snakes that they had placed in his desk drawers before their father, the famous Lord Elrond, came to inspect.

Now, if I were to ask you right now, how old you thought these two mischievous Elves were (in human years) as they snuck back to the scene of the crime, you would probably say a very young age, such as seven or eight, being as they are being very prankful.

But to tell you the truth, they were quite grown up now. As a matter of fact, Imladris was currently awaiting the arrival of the Ringbearer and many other people besides, as Elrond was holding a council to discuss the evil that was ever growing. So the twins were expected by all, their father most of all, to act mature, if not all the time, then, at the very least, when they were having guests.

But, as Elladan figured, they weren't HAVING guests, they were still EXPECTING guests, and therefore, it was quite alright for them to prank the Lord Glorfindel.

"Ah, that was terrific, 'Ro!" Elladan laughed as they quietly slipped inside the study of their victim. "I never would of thought of snakes!"

"That's because I am the smarter one." Elrohir said smugly as he picked up a bucket by the door and brought it over to the desk.

Elladan grinned as he opened a drawer and began taking out snakes and shoving them in the bucket in his brother's hands. "I seriously doubt that." he pointed out. "Since it was my idea to prank Glorfy in the first place."

"True, true." Elrohir said with a staged sigh. "But you would not have gotten very far with your prank if I did not help you with one of my brilliant ideas."

Elladan arched an eyebrow as he paused in his task, a snake dangling in his hand in between the desk and the bucket, before both of the twins burst out into laughter.

But just as the last snake was put in the bucket, they could here voices outside the door.

And one of them seemed to sound like an extremely angry Elf-Lord.

"I'm telling you, Elrond!" said Glorfindel as he and Elrond approached his study's door. "I do not have time for their childish pranks, especially if I am to leave tomorrow at dawn!"

"What did they do this time?" Elrond asked with a sigh, hoping that it wasn't to serious.

"They put snakes in all of my desk drawers." said Glorfindel, shaking his head. "Not that I'd mind so much on most days, I just..."

":...have to get your paperwork done." Elrond finished as the two of them reached the door. Glorfindel stared at Elrond, confused.

"How'd you...?" he asked.

"Erestor had the same problem this morning." Elrond said with a shrug.

Glorfindel arched an eyebrow but said nothing as he placed his hand on his doorknob and began to turn it...

Elladan let out a short gasp as the doorknob began to turn.

"Quickly!" Elrohir hissed, grabbing his brother around the wrist. "The window is open. We can escape through the trees!"

With a nod, Elladan slammed the drawer shut and dashed after his brother out the open window and into the tree outside it. Only when they were well up in its foliage that they wouldn't be seen from the window did they stop, and Elrohir hung the bucket by it's handle on a branch as he and Elladan leaned down to listen.

"See, Elrond, they put them right in..." Glorfindel's voice trailed off as he opened one of the drawers. But instead of seeing slithering reptiles as he had seen the first time he opened the drawer, he saw...

"Paper?" Elrond asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm, they must be magical snakes."

Glorfindel chose not to answer but instead he slammed that drawer shut and began opening the others, only to find that all of them had been emptied of snakes.

"I swear, Elrond! "Glorfindel said, somewhat distressed, running a hand through his hair. 'There really were snakes in my desk!"

"And I do not doubt you." Elrond replied, giving his friend a pat on the back. "It just seems that your desk has been emptied of all snakes."

Glorfindel sighed and walked over to his window, before sitting down on the window seat, still looking at Elrond.

"I suppose your right." The former Balrog - Slayer said grudgingly "It is of little matter."

"I'm glad you understand." Elladan heard his father say. "Now, I shall leave you to finish your paperwork, then, shall I."

From where they were laying, the twins could clearly see the blonde Elf-Lord nod his head from his spot from the window seat.

But as they waited for his father to leave, Elladan got an idea, whispered it to his brother, and Elrohir grinned evilly and passed him the bucket of snakes.

Elladan waited until he heard the click of the door that signaled his father leaving before gingerly lifting a snake out of the bucket and tossing it down.

With a soft thud, the snake landed in Glorfinel's hair, and the Elves in the tree ran for their lives. But it didn't matter where they hid, as the Elf-Lord's angry cries echoed throughout the whole entire refuge.

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR!"

A/N: so, what did you think? Good? Bad? More? Less? Tell me! AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN!!! So, what are you waiting for? Click on the purple button and review!


	2. Preparing A Welcome

Disclaimer: I told you before, I don't own any recognizable characters. On the other hand, I do own that ticket to Cadbury World tomorrow! YAY! Free! Chocolate! Oh, the pure joy of knowing that practically every corner you turn means free chocolate! Hmmm, now I just need to remember to get hana, matt, my mom, Catie, Max, Tom, Mr. Russell, and Mrs. Diane some chocolate! On with the story!

Fair Shares

Chapter One: Preparing A Welcome

Elladan and Elrohir dropped down from a tree as soon as they were sure that they were far enough from the angry Lord Glorfindel that they wouldn't be found.

After looking around and seeing that they had landed in the middle of path in a completely deserted garden, the twins burst out laughing, savoring the feeling of victory of successfully completing their prank.

"Two pranks in one day, 'Ro!" Elladan said cheerfully as he walked besides his brother, swinging the bucket back and forth as they strolled through the garden.

"Yes, they were certainly enlightening, weren't they?" The elder of the two replied. Well, the elder by only forty-seven seconds, but still, Elrohir loved to use that against his brother at times.

"Enlightening indeed!" Elladan laughed. "Though I do believe we have time to pull another one on Erestor today, before the first of the guests arrive."

Elrohir frowned. "Don't you think that father will be angry at us?" He asked as they turned from the garden path and headed up to the entrance of the Last Homely House.

Elladan shrugged. "He always gets mad at us for pulling pranks!" he said. "One more won't matter. And besides, did you see how he hardly seemed to care that we had filled Glorfy's drawers with slimy, slithering snakes?"

Elrohir arched an eyebrow. "If you're sure-"

Elladan grinned. "I'm positive."

"I just hope that father is not setting another trap for us." Elrohir said as they climbed up the steps and opened the main doors.

"'Ro, you are such a worry-wart!" Elladan said with a roll of his eyes as they ambled down the hall to the Lord Erestor's study.

But little did they know that Elrohir's worry may have been a good thing...

Erestor's head jerked up from looking down at the parchment he was correcting as he heard a knock at his door. With a sigh, he put his feather quill down on his desk and walked across the room, stopping in front of the door.

He reached out and opened it a little bit so he could see who was out there, afraid that the twins were waiting to squirt something else in his face. But his fears were unwarranted, for it was only his Lord, Elrond.

"Come in, Come in, Elrond!" he said, relieved, as he opened his door all of the way. Elrond inclined his head slightly before accepting the invitation and stepping inside the threshold.

"What seems to be the matter?" Erestor asked as he closed the door behind him, looking at Elrond with a questioning look.

"I have come to warn you of the twins." Elrond said soberly. Erestor arched an eyebrow.

"Again?" he asked, shaking his head, looking at the Elf-Lord dubiously. Elrond nodded. "Ai, the slugs this morning were enough. I have to go through all of my paperwork that has slime on it and make copies of it now. And let me tell you, that is a lot of papers!"

"Calm down, Erestor." Elrond said, holding up his hand to signal peace. Erestor closed his mouth, but continued to look doubtfully at him.

"Now, if you will hear me out, I think you will be very pleased with what I have to say." Elrond said with a slight grin, before leaning over and telling Erestor of his plan.

The twins carefully crept toward Erestor's door, intent on creeping in and placing the snakes all over his already slimed parchments, but they paused as they heard voices and huddled outside of the door, listening.

"So, have you heard anything about the guests recently, Erestor?" their father's voice asked.

"Yes, I have, as a matter of fact." Erestor replied.

"Well...?" Elrond asked somewhat impatiently.

"The company from Mirkwood should be arriving within the hour, Lord." Erestor replied formally.

At this, the twins caught each other's eyes, grinning like mad men. With a nod, they stood up, completely forgetting about Erestor, and rushed towards the rooms that the Prince stayed in when he visited Rivendell.

Elrond and Erestor grinned as they heard a scuffle outside, signifying that the twins had overheard them and had forgotten their prank on the Elf Lord.

Little did they know that someone else was to be pranked tonight, even though Elrond should of known his sons would.

"Where is it?" Elrohir exclaimed from his closet, as clothes and other objects continued flying out of there.

"Well, maybe you'd be able to find more things if you cleaned up your messy room." Elladan commented from his place on his brother's bed.

"It is not a mess." Elrohir said agitatedly as he threw an empty bowl out of the closet, flying close to Elladan's head.

Elladan glared at his brother's back as the bowl landed on the bed. "Naw, it's just organized chaos, right?" Elladan asked skeptically. Unlike his brother, his room was clean, and everything was put away.

"Precisely!" Elladan said happily as he found what he was searching for. He stood up and held the sealed container above his head triumphantly...just as the door burst open.

"'Ro, I was wondering if you've seen my..." Arwen began as she burst into the room, but her voice trailed off as she saw her brother holding the jar aloft.

"Elrohir, my dear brother, what, might I ask, are you doing with a jar of pink dye?" She asked, slowly closing the door behind her.

"Well, my dear sister," Elrohir replied in the same manner as he kicked some clothing back into his closet. "We were simply planning to welcome our dear friend, the prince of Mirkwood, to Imladris."

Arwen arched an eyebrow. "And you're going to use a jar of pink dye?"

Elladan nodded.

Arwen sighed, closed her eyes, and rubbed her forehead as one who was about to start a lecture that had been said a thousand times. "You are NOT going to do that!"

"Oh, yes we are." Elrohir argued back.

"Oh, no you aren't." Arwen replied.

"Yes, we are." The twins said as one.

Arwen smirked. "I'll tell _ada_."

The twins' eyes opened wide. "You wouldn't!"

Arwen crossed her arms. "I would, and you know it!"

Elladan rolled his eyes. "Fine. We shall let you help us, little sister."

"But you'd best not tell _ada_." Elrohir said begrudgingly.

The Elf-maiden grinned. "Do not worry, dear brother. I shan't. As long as your pranks stay for _HIM_, and not for _someone else_."

At the mention of "_someone else_", Arwen's eyes flashed angrily, and her brothers quickly nodded, taken aback by their sister's quick change of mood.

Arwen just smiled.

dancing elf- yeah, I love it when the twins get on peoples nerves. They tend to do it a lot, though...o.O

mistopurr- it was pretty typical of them, though, for a while, I was at a loss for what their prank was. Any more ideas? Oh, and thanks for reading my story!

The Woods Witch- The twins aren't THAT evil...okay, I take that back. They are. cackles insanely where am I taking this? Well, to Dunharrow, at the very least!

Ah, well, the twins have now become the deadly trio. Hmm... Poor Elrond. He wasn't expecting...whatever's gonna happen next.

But if anyone can guess what's gonna happen with the jar of dye, they all get cups of dirt pudding, complete with a gummy worm on top (that was my desert tonight)

Oh, and the edit story thingy is being mean and only showing twelve of my fourteen stories, and one of the two missing is this one. So I may just end up updating this on wednesday! I'm sorry guys! electronic things don't like me very much!

Ah, well, my first day of school as a freshman was tiring. Why does my locker have to be on the third floor, and all of my classes either on the third or the bottom? Why? Do they wish to torture me so? Oh, but my Legolas lunch box from Hot Topic arrived in the mail yesterday, so all is well with the world now, not to mention I got my pirates of the caribbean hat and shirt that I got from disney world this summer.

ai, busy, busy, busy.

and i dunno when i'll be able to update again, since my mom got mad at me last night, and im not supposed to be on.

So, see ya later!

PHE


	3. Arriving

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. But I do own....crap. Junk. Stuff. Or, that's what my mom calls it.

Chapter Two: Arriving

Legolas Greenleaf bounded through the gates of Rivendell on his horse, scaring the guards and causing at least half of them to let out colorful strings of curses for him startling them.

Yup, it felt good to be back.

"Sire, I do not think that the guards appreciated that." Said a voice from behind the Prince. It was Talantir, one of the soldiers that was his escort. Legolas just shrugged.

"Ah, well, they are used to it." he said with a lopsided smile. Talantir smiled. The guards were indeed used to it, that could not be denied. But all the same...

"Do not worry, mellon-nin. I shall get scolded later." Legolas said, clapping his friend on his shoulder. The Elf just laughed as Legolas walked off towards the stables, his horse close behind him.

"Hurry!" Elladan gasped as he looked out the window. "He's already here!"

"Oh, shush, Dan!" Elrohir hissed back. "I'm going as fast as I bloody well can!" He stuck his tongue out in concentration as he slowly poured the dye into the dark green phial that held the Prince of Mirkwood's shampoo.

"Aaaaaaaaand....finished!" Elrohir said happily as the last drops trickled into the phial. He quickly corked the container and replaced on the shelf above the bathtub, and then he and his twin hurried out of the rooms and into the hallway.

"It's a good thing that we sent Arwen down to delay him." Elladan said as his brother stuffed the phial in his robes' pocket.

"Yes, a very good idea. Let's hope she doesn't make anything too obvious.'

"Ah, Legolas! You have arrived!" Arwen said cheerfully as Legolas entered the stables. He smiled at her.

"I have." he looked around. "Where are your brothers, M'Lady?" he asked suspiciously.

Arwen grinned. "Inside, I believe. I think they were plotting something again for Lord Erestor."

Legolas arched an eyebrow. "Again?" he asked, taking of his horse's saddle.

Arwen shrugged. "They did slugs in his desk drawers this morning."

The Prince shook his head, raising his eyes to the sky. "Typical."

"Ah, well, they put snakes in Lord Glorfindel's." Arwen pointed out.

"I thought they weren't supposed to do pranks when guests are here?" Legolas asked, taking of the reigns.

"Ah, but there were no guests when they did said pranks."

""Has Elladan been philosophizing again?" Legolas asked as he hung up his horse's tack.

Arwen nodded, and Legolas shook his head. "Definitely not a good sign. Well, I'm done in here. Shall we go up to see your father?"

The maiden nodded, and Legolas offered her his arm. She took it with a smile and they headed towards the house.

Elrond and Erestor strolled down the hallway towards the front doors just as the Prince and the Lady Arwen entered.

"Ah, ada!" Arwen exclaimed upon seeing her father. "Legolas has arrived!"

Elrond laughed. "I can see that. Mae govannen, Legolas." the Elf Lord said, placing a hand to his breast, with Erestor following in suit.

Legolas returned the gesture with a smile. "Mae govannen, Lord Elrond. Lord Erestor. It has been a long time."

"Indeed." Elrond said, a twinkle in his eye. "The last time you were here was certainly eventful." At this, Erestor smiled, and Legolas lowered his head.

"Aye, it was." the younger Elf replied, a smile playing on his lips. "It was most delightful."

"I imagine so." Elrond laughed. "But you are much more mature this time."

Erestor and Arwen rolled their eyes, but Legolas nodded. "I am, milord. But if you'll excuse me, I would like to take a bath before dinner. It has been a very long trip. The roads are no longer safe, as you know well."

"Yes, that is very true, Legolas. Well, we shall see you at dinner." Elrond said, speaking for the three dark haired elves.

"Until then." Legolas said with a bow, and walked off.

A/N: Uh, oh! Legolas is in for it big time! Well, nobody guessed what was gonna happen, but that could be because only ONE person reviewed to chappie two. If you don't like this, mates, tell me. But no flames, please. At least tell me what would make it better. Hasta Luega (until later)!

PHE


	4. Dinner

Disclaimer: I own....nothing.....well, an angry feeling cos no one will let me be and they keep asking me who I like (the answer is no one, by the way) and b'cos my mom insists that I like my best friend just cos he's a guy and gah! Yah, so, I also own the A plus I received in world regions earlier today. But that's it. So no suing. Thank you.

Chapter Three: Dinner

Legolas slowed down his pace as he neared his room. He had learned from past experience that you should always be prepared for anything when staying in Imladris, and he did not wish for anything to happen...at least, not right now...

He softly tapped the doorknob to see if it was triggered before carefully pushing open the door and jumping back. But when nothing came clattering down on the floor in his room, he assumed it was safe to answer.

'The twins must have been too busy with the pranks on Glorfindel and Erestor today to worry about welcoming me.' The Prince thought happily. Now, it was not that he did not enjoy prank wars. In fact, he enjoyed them all the more the older he got.

He just really wanted a bath, and the fact that him and his escort had one too many run-in's with Orcs on the trip to the Last Homely House made him want one all the more.

So Legolas quickly went into the conjoining bathroom and filled the tub up with warm water. He laid a fresh set of robes on his bed for dinner before undressing and allowing himself to slowly sink into the relaxful-ness of the warm bathwater.

Elrond watched as his children once again leaned over and whispered amongst each other for what seemed like the millionth time this night. Dinner had only just started and people were still arriving, so the Elf could not see what they found so important. He began to wonder, however, when Elladan looked over at the entrance to the Dining Hall with an eager look on his face, and he had half a mind to ask them what in the name of Arda they were planning.

But Elrond knew his children to well to even want to _think_ about intervening with their schemes. He figured he would find out soon enough.

"Elrond, I'm not so sure I like the sound of what your children are saying." Glorfindel commented, glancing down the head table at the three of them. There was an empty space after Arwen and before another Elf Lord that was reserved for the Prince of Mirkwood, who had yet to arrive.

"Why?" Elrond asked. "What are they saying?"

"I am not completely sure about what they are saying, but I do have an idea about _who_." Glorfindel replied with a sigh.

"Alright then, who?" Elrond asked, worried.

"I am afraid that the Prince is in for it tonight." Glorfindel said with a small smile.

Erestor sniggered. "So much for him being more mature."

Elrond sighed. "I really do not want another prank war. _Especially_ not right before the Council."

"Shall I go and tell them off?" Erestor asked halfheartedly.

Elrond shook his head as Arwen this time looked up over at the doors. "No. Let us see what they will do."

Suddenly, Arwen ducked back down to her brothers and excited whispers started coming from them. The three Elf Lords looked back over to the doors to see the Prince of Mirkwood walking in. He was wearing a set of robes that were of the deepest blue, and were lined with silver.

But the twins and Arwen were covering their mouths, trying to hide their laughter as the Prince came over to the head table, and Elrond could see why. It was not the clothes he was wearing, but his hair.

Legolas' hair was a bright pink.

Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel locked eyes for a moment before turning to look at their own empty plates as the Elven Prince sat down, completely unaware of the change in his appearance.

"Ah, Legolas," Elrond said stiffly, trying himself not to laugh. "Glad you made it to dinner."

"I would not miss a chance to eat real food." Legolas said. "One gets tired of travel food very quickly."

"I imagine so." Elrond agreed. "Though I have not had need of travel food for a while now."

Legolas nodded. "You have no idea, Lor-"

He was suddenly cut off by an outburst of laughter from Arwen, who quickly gasped and re-covered her mouth with her hand. Legolas arched an eyebrow but said nothing, ignoring the behavior as it continued through out the dinner, even though he was dying to know what was up.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen waited outside of Legolas' closed door as he got ready for bed. They knew that he'd look into the mirror any moment because he'd have to take out his braids.

"Ugh, I think he takes even longer then you, Arwen!" Elladan hissed impatiently, ducking as his sister swatted his head.

"I do not take that long!" she protested.

"No, you take longer." Elrohir agreed.

Arwen opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by an angry yell.

The trio grinned. "I think he found us out." Elladan said mischievously. Elrohir nodded as the three of them ran as a cry echoed through out the halls:

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

a/n: well, not very interesting, but now Legolas officially has pink hair. And he doesn't sound too happy bout it. Well. Next up should be a certain elf departing to look for a certain Dúnedain and four halflings and a pony. So, yah. Im tired now, and full of candy. And Nora smells. Y Matt Hill le gusta llevar el vestido rosado. Mwuhahahahahaha. Yes, I love my British friends. BRITS ROCK! But y they celebrate a guy trying to blow up their government is beyond me...

PHE!


	5. And So It Begins

Chapter Four: And So It Begins...

Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir raced down the hallway, quickly escaping the Prince's wrath.

For now.

"Oh, is he going to be mad tomorrow." Arwen said pointedly. Elladan shrugged.

"I suppose so, little sister." Elrohir agreed with a crooked grin.

"Why do you two enjoy Legolas' grief?" the elleth asked as they turned a corner.

"It's not that we enjoy his grief," Elladan said.

"It's more that we enjoy his pain." Elrohir finished. Arwen rolled her eyes. Her brothers never seemed to change.

"And did the last Prank War the three of you had teach you nothing?" She asked.

"Of course it did!" Elrohir said, mock - offended.

"The Prince of Mirkwood is a very tricky Elf." Elladan put in.

"Yes, we'd best watch him carefully-"

"And make sure we're two steps ahead of him-"

"Or he'll be sure to beat us-"

"Just like last time-"

"And that cannot-"

"Will not-"

"Happen again." They finished together. The three looked up to find themselves at a dead end with two doors in the wall - Their chambers.

"I hate it when you two do that." Arwen scolded as she made to go into her rooms.

"Do you now?" Elrohir asked. Elladan looked between the two of them.

"What? What do you hate? I don't get it!"

Elrohir sighed. "Get a brain, brother! She doesn't like us finishing each others sentences like we just did."

Elladan cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. 'Oh, she doesn't like it, does she?' he asked, speaking telepathically to his brother, something the twins were gifted with since they could properly communicate.

'No, I don't believe she does.' Elrohir said with a grin. This did not go un-noticed by Arwen, who quickly opened her door.

"If you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you two come up with any more clever ideas to get me in any more trouble. You're in this Prank War on your own."

"Aw, Arwen!" The twins moaned, but she had already closed her door. Elrohir made to grab the doorknob and open it, but an "Uh, uh, uh!" from inside made him change his mind.

"Well, 'Dan, I guess it's off to bed for us." he said with a smirk.

"Yes, dear brother. Some shut-eye will do us some good. I would hate to be half-asleep in case Legolas' prank is waiting for us."

ooooooooooooo

Legolas grinned inwardly as he entered the Dining Hall for breakfast the next morning. The pink hair did not bother him very much anymore, so he ignored the stares and the whispers between the Elves of Imladris as he made his way to the Head Table.

Elrond watched Legolas walk up to the Table with a swagger to his step. He sighed and rubbed his temples as he rested his elbows on the table. The council was to take place in three weeks, and the Prince of Mirkwood was running around with pink hair. The Elf-Lord did not want to think about what his sons would look like this morning. Judging by Legolas' good mood, the twins' future did not look very bright.

"Elrond?" Glorfindel said from his left. Elrond sighed and leaned over to his friend.

"Yes, Glorfindel?"

"Well, you should, erm, look up at the door." the blonde Elf replied with a laugh.

Elrond took a deep breath before slowly looking up towards the entrance. When he saw what was there, he shook his head, torn between anger and laughter.

His sons were walking - no, stalking better describes their actions - towards the Head Table. But that was not it. Nope, not at all.

They were purple.

Not just their hair, or their clothing, but their whole entire bodies AND clothing was purple.

Elrond arched an eyebrow as they sat down in the two empty chairs across from a very smug Legolas. "Good morning, ion-nins. And where might your sister be?"

'Good morning my ass.' Elladan thought grumpily. Elrohir nodded, and both of them looked up at their father.

"In her room, most likely, Ada." They replied.

"Indeed." Elrond said thoughtfully, wondering what could be keeping her in there.

"Indeed indeed." Elrohir said with a slight nod.

"Would you happen to know why she is still in her room?" Elrond prodded.

The twins opened their mouths to answer, but a scream from outside the Hall and down the corridor caused both them and their father to stand and hurry out of the room to see what was wrong with Arwen.

A/N: yay me! I updated this. And now I must go to sleep. If I can. There was a fire in the back room while I was watching my younger sister. My mom had accidently forgotten about one of the candles and her table cloths caught on fire. That was at about ten pm, and now its almost 2 am and the house is still smoky. The flames were only about a foot, maybe two, high, but the table cloths were vinyl, so they burn easily, and the room was so smoky that I couldn't breath while I was putting it out. My mom and my youngest sister were at a neighbors house watching a movie and drinking wine. (mom was wine, sister was movie) and so I come and say "I took care of it, but there was a fire." and she freaks out. And I told her it was okay, and she's like "but what if it wasn't? what if you haunted me, because you were dead?" And so now she's got me thinking "What if?" and I'm afraid to go to sleep because of the smoke and the fire, and I don't want it to start again and we're all asleep… yah, you know, scary movies don't scare me, vicious dogs don't scare me, the teletubies and carebares and Barbie don't scare me, but now that my mom put the "what if's" in my head, I'm terrified. It burns when I breath from all the smoke. And I'm the only one in my family who can smell it anywhere I stand. So my mom put me in the living room, and that's the room across from the back room. I'm so nervous my stomach hurts.

On a lighter note, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Im soz for not updating for ages, but yah, I'm not very persistant or wot ever the word is I want. But I wonder what's up with Arwen! Legolas probably did something very nasty! cackles can't wait to find out what! And anyone who can guess - or guess close enough to the mark - wins nice warm blankets and a chocolate orange candy thing and a minature Legolas and cookies and pumpkin pie and a box of celebrations and a tin of heroes. That should be enough for you…of course, they're all imaginary, but if you're an author, then you've got a good imagination. So enjoy! And R&R!!!!!!!

PHE


	6. Chapter Four and a Half

Chapter Four and a half: Uh oh...

The Twins shared a nervous look as they hurried down the hall with their father towards their sister's room. She had been silent since the first scream, and they were beginning to wonder what exactly had just happened.

I hope all is well. Elladan said to his brother.

I wonder what Legolas did... Elrohir pondered.

Hopefully nothing _too_ horrible. Elladan said sternly.

Of course not. Elrohir said quickly. Legolas knows that we would surely kill him if he did anything that would harm our sister in anyway. 

Elladan snorted. Doesn't stop him from doing anything stupid... he grumbled as the three Elves turned down a corner to find Arwen's door wide open. They all dashed inside to find Arwen standing their, glaring at her bed.

"What's wrong?" Elladan asked, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Legolas." she growled, her voice low.

"What did he do?" Elrond asked, looking around the room.

"Snakes." Arwen hissed.

"Where?" Elrohir said, looking eagerly around.

"In my bed." she replied.

The Twins glanced at each other before going to their sister's bed and pulling back the covers. They jumped back in surprise to find that their sister was telling the truth.

"By Elbereth!" they gasped in unison. The snakes writhed around on the mattress at the sudden lack of a warmth and the bright light coming in from the window.

"Told you." Arwen said simply, crossing her arms.

"He didn't!" Elrohir insisted, realizing that the snakes were the exact ones that they had planted in Glorfindel's desk drawers.

"He did." the Evanstar replied. "And you know what that means?" she asked as her brothers covered up the snakes.

"What?" they chorused.

"This means war."

heh heh...betcha didn't think arwen had a mean bone in her. Just wait to Aragorn comes into the picture.

Oh, the reason this is chapter "four and a half" is becos it's a bit short. a lot short. but still...hope you all enjoy it.

PHE

R&R


End file.
